


Surveillance Detail

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bucky is a good bro but kinda a jerk, Character is a size 16, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Smut, Some sad shit thrown in for a little razzle dazzle, Sorry Not Sorry, Surveillance, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark is a dick in this, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yummy wit a tummy, body issues, plus size character, so is Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: Steve's on a surveillance detail and sees her..Sierra is a girl with a sad past, that all people see is her weight. Everyone except Steve that is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & plus sized character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me yo girl... Trying this one mo again

They received intel Hydra was in New York, Valley stream to be exact. Setting up in residential areas. The team split up, setting up surveillance details in common areas. Three days in, and no leads as of yet.

Steve and Bucky were in the parking lot of the local mall, when he saw her. She strolled out of Ulta, bag in hand and texting on her phone. She had on a large black hoodie, ripped jeans, and black converse. A pink shirt could be seen through the unzipped portion of the hoodie. She was a big girl, with very wide hips and a larger bust, possibly a triple D or bigger and thick thighs. To quote Sam: "She's yummy with a tummy." 

She pushed her black glasses up on her nose, and laughed down at her phone. Her smile was beautiful, that was all he could see. Her hoodie was pulled way down on her face, right above her glasses. She turned and strolled, swinging her bag on her wrist.  
Steve stared the entire time, not even taking a breath. Bucky's voice took him out of his trance.  
"See something you like punk?" He smirked at his friend.  
"I do. I mean, no. Just looking out for any potential threats." He tried to use his best Captain voice.  
"I'm going to go inside, see if I see anything suspicious."  
He grabbed his sunglasses and hat and got out the car.  
"Make sure you don't come back without her number!" Bucky laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. 

She was already upstairs in Burlington, perusing the aisles. Steve made it upstairs quickly, keeping a safe distance behind.  
She was in the plus section, looking for jeans. She was singing to herself, and making faces at the selections as she moved the clothes around.  
"Why do all the other fat girls get everything before me?" She whined to herself.  
Steve chuckled at her question and the comical face she made.  
She gave up looking for jeans, and proceeded to walk around the store. Her hips swinging as she strutted. Stopping by the graphic tee shirts, she opened her hoodie to hold a Iron Man shirt against her. Her pink shirt was basically see through, exposing a lace pink bra that barely contained her. Steve inhaled sharply, taking in the view. She turned around, looking around the store. Her hazel eyes not seeing him.  
"I guess I can get a Iron Man shirt, I have like 3 Captain America's already. Ugh, they need to make a winter solider shirt, that man is thicc." She giggled to herself. 

Steve's jaw clenched, Bucky wouldn't know what to do with a woman like her. He also took in the fact that she had a lot of his shirts. Her phone ringing took him out of his trance. 

"Hello.... Yes I'm here. I took a 2 hour train ride to see you." She sighed exasperated. "Of fucking course she called out of work today. Listen, I'm done with this Jason. Always on your time. It's not fair, I never signed up to be your sidechick." She sniffled and hung up the phone, putting it in her pocket. 

Steve was seething. He knew times changed but Sam explained what a sidechick was and she didn't deserve that. He didn't realize he wasn't paying attention until she bumped into him.  
"Oh my god Sir! I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going."  
He looked down at her, she had tears streaming down her face. Her cheeks red.  
"It's totally fine. Are you ok?" Steve smiled down at her.  
"I am. I thought I walked into a wall, you're so solid." She giggled and wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.  
"Well I'm sorry again. Have a good day!" Her hazel eyes bright as she smiled at him.  
"Um wait! Are you sure you're ok?" Steve couldn't let her get away.  
She turned, moving hair out of her face, "Yes I'm ok. Boy problems. Thank you for asking." She shrugged.  
Her hoodie fell, she had two buns on her head, black and the ends blonde. With loose strands framing her round face.  
"Um would you like to get a coffee with me? You can tell me about those boy problems?" Steve raised his eyebrows as he asked.  
"Um, I don't know you mister." She bit her lip.  
"I'm Steve. What's your name?"  
"Sierra."  
"That's a pretty name. How about it?"  
She looked at him up and down.  
"I guess? But I mean your hat, shades and beard aren't helping matters. Just a FYI: I'm too fat to kidnap." 

Steve laughed heartily, throwing his head back at her remark. He took off the shades. She looked him up and down, analyzing him. His bright blue eyes, neat beard, leather jacket, red plaid shirt, jeans and huge boots. He was sexy AF. 

"Ok what does your fine ass want with me? Cause you are legit gorgeous."  
Steve laughed again, "Only a gorgeous girl would notice a gorgeous guy."  
She turned a bright red, and she covered herself with her hoodie.  
"Umm I really shouldn't. I have a few trains to catch to get home."  
"I'd be more than happy to pay for a uber home. You're too pretty to be on the train all alone."  
She raised a eyebrow, "I'm going to Brooklyn. That's an expensive ride. What do you want in return?"  
"Just you, me and coffee." He smiled.

Sierra mulled it over, the thoughts running around in her head.  
"Ok, deal." She smirked. 

"There's a Starbucks a few doors down."  
"Let's go then." 

They walked out, turning in the direction of Starbucks. Steve heard Bucky's laugh in his comm, he thought he had turned it off. He did then.

'OMG this man is fine and he wants to take me to coffee! ME!?!? Ugh his cologne! What did I do in this life or the last ones to deserve this? Oh Jesus, I must be getting punked. Yeah Ashton Kutcher will pop out any minute and embarrass me to death. I can't shake the feeling that I've seen him before though. He looks so familiar.' 

She walked side by side with the living Adonis, wondering if it's rude to take off running, but knew her fat ass wouldn't make it anyway. He was a gentleman, opening the door, pulling a chair for her and asking what she wanted from the menu. 

"Um a iced coffee I guess? I never order from here." She smiled nervously.  
Steve walked off to get their drinks, she played with her nails anxiously, annoyed a gem fell off of one cause of her messing with them. 

"Here we go." Steve said as he put the cups on the table, and sat down.  
"Thank you. You popped my Starbucks cherry." She giggled and shook her head at her poor choice of words. She attempted to divert the conversation away from the perverted road she always went down.  
"Oh God I'm sorry." She blushed.

He laughed, "It's ok doll. So what do you do?" 

"Well, I'm a receptionist in the morning and weekends I bartend/waitress at Gold Star, the sports bar. Living in Brooklyn isn't cheap." She sighed.

"So um, what do you do Steve?" Sierra avoided looking at him.  
"I must say it's nice when someone doesn't recognize me." 

She looked up then, her hazel eyes wide. 

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He smiled. 

"Wait what!?" She looked around to make sure she wasn't too loud.  
"You're THE Steve Rogers?! As in Captain America?!" She whispered.  
"That is me." He smiled that panty dropping smile.  
"What in the flying hell are you sitting with me!?! You can have any woman you want and you're here with ME! Have you suddenly gone blind? I'm not a make a wish kid." 

"The way I see it, I'm sitting with a beautiful woman. A woman who was settling for less. I overheard that conversation with that Jason person. Why are you selling yourself short doll?" He crossed his huge arms as he looked at her.

Sierra put her head down, shame filled her totally, tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  
"You wouldn't understand. You have options, and being lonely is hard. The fat girl is always a friend, not a girlfriend. So I have to take what I can get." She wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Besides I don't know you to be getting into all of this with you. Thank you for the coffee, I have a train to catch." She stood, turning around when his hand caught hers.  
"Can you please let me go?" Not looking at him. 

"Sierra. You're right. I don't know you well enough to discuss this, but I'd like to get to know you." 

"I don't. Now let me go. Have a nice day." 

She yanked her hand away and walked out of the store. Steve considered going after her, but knew she was too upset. And she didn't realize it, she gave him information about her so he could see her again. 

'Ugh can this day get any fucking worse? Nope don't even cause then it will. Control yourself. Don't cry. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know your struggle. Fuck him!' 

Sierra walked the three blocks to the LIRR, and bought a ticket. It took her another two hours to get home, but she was thankful to get home and hide in her bedroom. Under the blankets. She wanted to call out, but she knew her boss Ms Danvers wouldn't appreciate it. She exhaled, got up and got ready for her shift. 

"Struck out huh? You managed to get her in Starbucks and she left alone, and she looked mad!" Bucky shook his head at his friend. "Well at least the surveillance detail is over and we can go home." He stretched.

Steve said nothing, he wanted to see Sierra again, and was devising a plan to do it.  
"Want to go to a bar tonight?" He interrupted Bucky while he was about to speak. 

Sierra showered and dressed for work, determined to feel better about herself. She put on a tight pair of black jeans and a cleavage showing blue v neck. She also put on her waist cincher, last time she did that, she met and left with Jason. She added her winged eyeliner, her bubblegum lip gloss and highlighter. No glasses tonight, they just wouldn't do. She needed some tips tonight and this was the way to get them. All the train riding was tough on her pockets. She grabbed her purse, jacket, keys and phone and went off to Gold Star. 

She got to the bar around 820, her shift started at 9. She would linger around the bar with Lisa until she was assigned a section. The music was awesome, Ms Danvers sometimes did themed nights, and tonight's was 90's music. She took off her jacket and danced in her seat.  
"Hi my Bajan beauty." Sierra smiled. "Bitch! Who is you looking all cute for?! Please tell me Jason fucked some self confidence in you." Lisa laughed loudly.  
"Ugh no. His wife took off today so I didn't get any." She rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"Oh Lordt, well fuck him anyway. We're gonna get you some new ass tonight! And oh my god take those buns out of your hair! It's not adding the sexy you are showing off tonight." Lisa wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Sierra rolled her eyes, and took her hair out, shaking her black/blonde hair loose.  
"Happy now?!"  
"Yes I am."  
"To new penis!" Lisa passed her a shot.  
"Yeah I guess." They clinked glasses and threw back the tequila, making sour faces as they drank.  
Randy walked over, to eavesdrop in the girls conversation.  
"Hey hun, you're taking my section tonight. And what's with this new look? I'm liking it! Might take you home tonight."  
Sierra put her hand in his face, "No, nope, I'm good Sir. Besides Cassandra wouldn't appreciate it. And I've been disappointed enough already today."  
Sierra and Lisa high fived, laughing at Randy. 

"Oh my God! You're never going to guess what happened after Jason canceled."  
"Bitch spill it! I'm waiting!"  
"Your girl had coffee with Captain America."  
"WHAT!?! How are you able to walk right now!? Cause I'd still be fucking the goodness out of him!" Lisa shrieked.  
"Yeah girl, I had to leave him in Starbucks, he was trying to lecture me. He heard me and Jason on the phone. Like I broke down, and last thing I needed was to be kicked while I'm down." Sierra pouted. 

"I totally understand love. But here's to a better night and the love of your life walking in tonight!" They clinked glasses again and took another shot while Sierra rolled her eyes. 

"Ok I'm going to get ready. I'll see you later." Sierra kissed Lisa on the cheek and went to get her section ready. 

It was a typical Friday night, the regulars all commenting on her new look, and the tips were coming in. Around 11:30, she saw Cassandra seating a large group in her section. Large groups are the worst, but the tip is usually better. She fixed her girls and walked over to the table.  
Looking down at her notepad, "Hi welcome to Gold Star, I'm-"  
"Hi Sierra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and shit ya know?

Steve Motherfucking Rogers was at the head of the table, smiling smugly. Dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, he looked sinfully sexy.  
Steve liked what he saw, her makeup wasn't excessive, her clothes hugged her in all the right ways and her cleavage was a welcome sight. Her hair was down now, in loose waves framing her face.  
Bucky, Sam, Scott and Natasha all sat there watching her stare at him dumbfounded.  
She knew mostly everyone at the table, but she couldn't let it show. Keeping her professional face on, "What can I get this fine looking table tonight?"  
"You got appetizers doll? I'm starving." Bucky rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

Bucky looked her up and down, he saw what Steve liked in her. She reminded him of the women of their time, who were more voluptuous. She had it all on display today too. He winced in pain, making Sierra wonder what made his face change. Steve gave him a kick to the shin, and a hard glare. 

"Of course. Would you guys like the sampler? I think I'll bring out two, one for handsome here and the rest for everyone to share." Sierra bent down and winked at Bucky, who blushed at her. Her breasts on display.  
Steve was fuming, she was flirting with Bucky right in front of him!

Natasha ordered a vodka cranberry, Sam and Scott wanted a rum and coke. Bucky wanted whiskey, and when it came time to get Steve's order, Sierra walked off to put in everyone's orders. Everyone except Bucky wondered what the deal was between them. 

"Oh my sweet Jesus in heaven." Sierra whined to Lisa.  
"What happened?!"  
"He's here." Sierra nodded towards her section. Lisa looked and whistled.  
"Oh Holy shit! He's fine as hell Sierra. Just forgive him and ride him into the mattress!"  
Sierra shook her head, and laughed as she read the drink orders to Lisa to prepare. 

Steve watched her leaning over the bar, her back was arched and her plump ass on display in her jeans. He licked his lips at the sight.

"Oh shit! He's staring!" Lisa giggled.  
Sierra frowned. "He is?"  
"Yeah girl! Look at him from over your shoulder."  
Sierra turned, her eyes making contact with Steve's, making him turn and straighten up stiffly. The girls laughed hysterically.

"What's the deal with the waitress?" Sam inquired.  
"Welllllll, Steve insulted her. So she's ignoring him." Bucky chuckled.  
Everyone at the table gawked at him. Bucky earned another hard glare from Steve.  
"I didn't insult her, besides you're the one who told me what a sidechick is. I told her she was better than that." Steve shrugged.  
"I'm pretty sure she didn't appreciate you in her business like that and you two just met." Natasha shook her head at him.  
"Ok! I messed up! I will win her over."  
"How!? She won't even speak to you." Scott asked.

Jose had brought out the appetizer platters, and they were all partaking of the food.  
Sierra walked back over with their drinks, handing them to everyone and smiling. Her smile faded when she turned to Steve.   
"Oh I'm sorry Sir. I left you out. What would YOU like?" She put her hand on her hip and sighed.

Not one to be deterred, "A date with you when you get off. And your phone number."  
Sierra turned bright red, her round cheeks glowing, but she didn't falter. "I meant as in a drink! I'm not on the menu Sir." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Whiskey straight."  
"Of course, coming right up." She walked off again.  
Steve watched her walk away her hips swaying side to side. The inappropriate things he wanted to do to and with her. She leaned on the bar again, giggling with the bartender.  
Suddenly they both yelled and started rapping a song over the speakers with the bartender.  
Sam started to rap along, "Notorious B.I.G. is Brooklyn royalty!"

She walked over, and brought over his drink. When she set the drink in front of him, he caressed her hand, very softly and watched her turn red all over again. She huffed and walked off to help someone else.  
"You're striking out punk." Bucky laughed while shoving a chicken wing in his mouth. 

About 10 minutes later Sierra came back, asking if anyone needed a refill or more food. Bucky surely did eat a whole appetizer tray by himself, and wanted another. Everyone wanted a drink refill. She smiled stiffly as Steve watched her intensely, and she jotted it all down and walked back to place their orders.  
While she waited at the bar with Lisa, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and it was Jason texting her.  
"Hey can I come over tonight?😉"  
"How about.....hell fucking NO? Lose my number. Matter of fact I forgot this wonderful feature called block! Consider yourself blocked beloved." She was fuming, showing Lisa her phone.  
"Good response babe. Block his ass."  
She walked back over with her tray of drinks, not engaging with anyone has she handed them out.  
Steve picked up on her change of attitude and he saw her and the bartender look at her phone in anger. She looked around to see if any of her other tables needed anything, no one signaled to her so she walked towards the back, informing Lisa she needed some air. 

She stood with her side against the wall, her back to everyone. Trying to ease the emotions washing over her. She was so tired of being used by men, she wanted so much more for herself. Steve's words stung, but it wasn't anything she hadn't told herself before. But hearing it from someone else made it so much worse. 

She felt a large hand grab her shoulder, she turned and opened her eyes to see Steve there.  
His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones, he felt sparks. Not thinking, he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back, she tasted like bubblegum and liquor. He pushed his tongue in and she allowed him access. Their tongues fighting for dominance. His hands moved down, grabbing her ass while hers moved around his neck bringing him closer. She moaned into his mouth, and he loved it.  
Sierra squeezed her thighs together, trying to stop the aching between her legs. She was drenched from his kiss alone. 

"Sierra?"  
Her name took her out of her trance. She broke the kiss and looked over, her boss Ms Danvers stood there, looking annoyed.  
"I'm sorry Ms Danvers, I was on break." She said as she wiped her mouth. She looked over at Steve and giggled. His lips were shiny with her gloss. She wiped his mouth with her finger.  
"Hello Captain." Steve smiled at Ms Danvers.  
Sierra looked between them confused.  
"Well now that I know your boyfriend is a old friend of mine, what a welcome sight. Hey Steve." She smiled at them.  
"Um, I should be getting back." Sierra bit her lip embarrassed.  
"You should. But it looks like Steve isn't done with you yet." She pointed down at his hard on through his jeans. She walked off and left them in their awkwardness. 

"So, what did you come back here for?" Sierra smiled up at him.  
"You seemed upset, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He tried to make himself sound as normal as possible with his painful hard on.  
"I'm sorry, that was very forward of me, Sierra. I honestly came here to make sure you were ok."  
"I get off in half an hour." She bit her lip.  
"In case the offer still stood."  
"Hell yeah it still stands!" He laughed. He stood over her smiling, caging her between the wall and him.  
"Um Steve? I have to get back to work."  
"Oh right. Sorry doll." He backed off of her and let her go ahead.

She walked back to section, lips pinker than normal and her lip gloss was gone.   
Sam, Natasha, Scott and Bucky were gone, but they left a $300 tip. Bucky wrote on the receipt: 'Excellent service! Be back soon! :)'  
She laughed at the words and saw Steve sitting at the bar waiting for her. Lisa smiled at Sierra and pointed at him. 

The next half hour went surprisingly fast, she cleared all her checks and went to get her jacket and purse. Normally she'd stay behind the bar with Lisa till closing, since the bar itself closed at 4 AM. The dining area closed at 1 AM. Lisa would not have it.  
"Go with that sexy ass man before I do!!." She laughed and kissed Sierra's cheek.  
"Get some for both of us!" She whispered in Sierra's ear.  
Steve took her hand and they left. 

"Well it's 1 in the morning, what kind of date are we having?" 

"Well I thought about it, we can't have a proper date, and as much as I'd like to, we aren't going home together. I want to show you that you are so much more than a good time."  
Sierra was totally bummed, she was very attracted to Steve and wanted to sleep with him but she agreed.  
"I want to get to know you. The real you Sierra."  
She smiled at him, and nodded her head.  
"Are you free tomorrow? Around 6?"  
"I will be now."  
"How about instead of uber, I'll take you home?"  
"Ok."

Steve directed her to a giant black SUV, and helped her get in. They drove to Sierra's house, getting to know a bit about each other on the way. The conversation never became awkward or went dead. Both enjoying themselves. 

Steve, always the gentleman, walked her inside. Sierra lived on the first floor, as they were making their way down the hallway, she stopped suddenly. Jason was sitting in front of her door.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"Who's this?!" He shot back, looking at her and Steve.  
Steve stepped forward, "I'm her new boyfriend. You must be Jason."  
Sierra's jaw dropped, she didn't want an altercation, and the new boyfriend line threw her for a loop.  
"Boyfriend?! You're such a fucking slut! Weren't you going to see me today?!" He poked her in the chest.  
Steve grabbed his hand, making him cry out.  
"If you ever put a hand on her again, I'll break it off. Say sorry." He squeezed harder.  
Jason could barely get the words out.  
"Leave. Go home to that wife of yours. And leave MY girl alone."  
Jason took off running, while Sierra stood stunned.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know he would be here. Ugh, it was nice knowing you."  
She turned and unlocked her door.  
"Wait! What?" Steve was confused.  
"I mean, who'd want to deal with drama like that? It's ok Steve. Thank you for making him leave."  
"Doll, that wasn't your fault, and did you hear me?" He turned her around to look at her, "You're my girl."  
"Pretty presumptuous aren't we? What if I said no?" She smiled up at him.  
"You wouldn't want to do this again?" He pressed her up against the door, kissing her more forcefully. She let out a squeak, and kissed him back.

Next thing they knew, they backed into her apartment, hands roaming.  
The couch stopped them, and they almost fell over it. Steve surveyed her apartment. It was small and inviting. He took in her entertainment center, she had a 55 inch TV with a PlayStation 4 and Xbox one. He also saw she had a Nintendo 64, and a super Nintendo. On each side of the TV were games and movies lined up horizontally. She had a modest table, four chairs tucked underneath. The only pictures that were up were of Sierra and a young girl. At the beach, birthday parties, and other events. She had old movie and video game posters he assumed. It gave him great insight to her personality. He saw two doors side by side, one closed with a name painted over the door.  
Her voice took him out of his observation.

"Um you want anything to drink?"  
"Sure. What you got? Nice apartment by the way."  
She smiled, "Thank you. I don't drink beer, but I have some in the fridge if you want one."  
"Sure. I'll take one."  
Sierra walked over to the fridge and got him a beer and a wine cooler for herself while he sat on the couch. She sat on the other end, away from him. 

"You have a child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi that ain't the real Captain Marvel... It's a skrull impersonating her, hiding out on Earth. It has nothing to do with the story, but just throwing it out there!


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, no. The girl is my niece. I mean, was my niece." Sierra said lowly.  
Steve tensed, he knew he touched upon a sensitive topic.   
"I'm sorry Sierra. If you don't want to answer, I understand." 

Sierra shook her head, "My sister was on drugs, I had custody for 7 years since she was one. I was 18, I had to drop out of college. I got the maternal instinct pretty quickly though. I was in the process of adopting her, and my sister and her father kidnapped her. It happened a year ago, they took her while we were at the park. They all died trying to escape the police, during a high speed chase." Sierra wiped a tear that fell from her eye. She didn't even notice that Steve moved closer, until he took her hand in his. She looked at him, a sad smile emerged.  
"I never thought I'd have a husband or kids, but I had Alexia. She used to slip up and call me mommy, and I'd always correct her. Until one day she told me I was her mommy cause I loved her like a mommy. So since I don't have her, I stay away from meaningful relationships. So imagine my surprise when you called me your girl." Sierra laughed. She took a sip of her drink, and looked down. 

Steve was heartbroken to say the least. Natasha's words made total sense now, and he was kicking himself for it.   
"Sierra. I owe you an apology. I gave you a hard time over something that I knew nothing about."   
"Yes you did." She laughed, "I get why you did it though. There's a lot of reasons why I was doing what I was doing. When you and I spoke, I gave the simplest answer. Vanity. No one wants the fat girl. Trust me, what you said isn't even bad compared to how I've berated myself."   
Sierra shrugged, "I have too much to deal with, but that doesn't stop me from wanting sex and intimacy, and it does help with stress. So I took what I could when I could." 

"You were still selling yourself short doll."   
"Yeah, yeah but what can I do?"  
"Lay with me."   
Sierra looked at him confused. "I thought you said no sex, Captain."  
"I said lay, not sleep with me." 

Steve took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. He saw the closed door, ALEXIA painted in pink and purple letters.   
Sierra's bedroom was girly, makeup on the dresser and vanity table and bottles of random perfumes and nail polish. She had a queen canopy bed with a sheer pink cover above. A large picture of her and Alexia by the bedside table. Sierra with bright red hair and bangs. A pretty little girl smiling, missing two teeth, half melted ice cream dripping down her arm, holding on to Sierra with her other arm. 

Sierra stood in front of her bed, holding onto the railing and her back to Steve. To say she was nervous was a huge understatement. Her hands shook and they were sweaty.   
Steve made her jump when he took off her waist trainer.  
"I seriously don't know why you had that on. You don't need it." Steve said as he examined the red marks in the flesh of her back.  
"Yeah says you." She scoffed and turned around. She gasped as she saw Steve standing in his boxers. She blinked a few times, figuring she was hallucinating cause there's no way someone could be so perfect.   
"Um, why are you naked?"   
"You lay in bed with clothes on?"   
"Shit. Touché." She bit her lip. 

Steve took off her shirt, Sierra instinctively covered herself with her arms.   
"No. Not tonight babygirl."   
She hesitantly lowered her arms, a black bra that didn't hold her entirely. She was so nervous about her stomach, but when he kissed her bellybutton so softly, she swooned.  
The jeans came next, she couldn't breathe. Lace boyshorts emerged from underneath.  
Steve couldn't breathe either. She was beautiful and he hated that she didn't think so too. Her body was soft and supple, her curves he couldn't stop staring. They laid down in bed, under the blankets. He threw his large muscular arm over her and brought her closer to him.   
"You can breathe you know." He chuckled at her.  
"You're so warm." Sierra blurted out.   
"You're stiff as a board. Relax babygirl." 

'Relax?? RELAX!?!?! Is he serious!?!? I'm naked in bed with Captain America!!! Oh God this is too much!'

"I'll try." She laughed nervously. Her hazel eyes wide with fear. 

As scared as she was, it felt so good to lay in bed with someone. To be held. She missed it terribly. She relaxed and sighed, snuggling under Steve's chiseled body. He had muscles on his muscles. His cologne was driving her lady parts crazy. His body was so warm and beautiful to look at. She never been with someone so handsome and kind. Steve seemed genuinely interested in her as a person not as a object. Those blue of his she never saw before. His kind smile. The way he just held her hand when she told him about Alexia, he truly cared about her. It was taking a lot out of her not to initiate sex with him.

Little did she know, Steve was nervous too. He really liked her and he didn't want to scare her away. After hearing about her niece, he wanted to comfort her.  
He wanted to sleep with her too, but he truly wanted to show her he was different. Sierra had a aura about her that he couldn't get enough of. Her hazel eyes did something to him. Her beautiful smile warmed his heart. It hurt him to hear about her niece, he wished he could take the pain away. He was overjoyed when she snuggled against him and sighed. He took that opportunity to hold her closer. He smelled her perfume and conditioner. He wanted to always have it around. They soon drifted off to sleep in the others arms. 

"Steve. If you're not going to put it inside me, please move it away." Sierra whispered, her voice still sleepy. His morning erection woke her, she honestly thought it was his leg, he was so big.   
"Then get your butt away or I will put it in." Steve whispered back. During the night, Sierra turned to her other side and was unconsciously rubbing her butt against him.  
Sierra giggled and sat up, her bra strap fell off her shoulder.The sun was rising and it gave an ethereal glow around her.  
She stretched and shook her hair, not realizing she was giving him a show. Steve looked up at her, biting back a moan and cursing his own rule of no sex.   
He pulled her back down, she laughed as his hand grabbed her side. He climbed over her, hands on either side of her body.   
As if she read his mind, "I want too as much as you do, you know. I won't tell if you won't." Sierra bit her lip at him.  
Steve's resolve was crumbling. The sexual tension was so thick.   
"Ugh. You sure doll?"   
"Very. I mean, you did call me your girl last night." 

Steve kissed her hard. Her nails digging into his muscular back.   
Steve always was a breast man. He grabbed her, marveling on how big they were. Sierra moaned when he slid her bra down and sucked on her nipple.   
Her hand went down, tugging on the elastic of his briefs.   
"God, please Steve, I want you." Sierra begged.  
"No. No rushing this babygirl."   
Steve inched down, kissing her body.  
He slipped off her underwear, and wasted no time and planted a long kiss to her clit. Sierra screamed when she felt his fingers inside her.  
"Jesus. You're so wet already." He whispered against her thigh.   
Sierra was on cloud 9, no one ever put her pleasure before theirs. Her anxiety tried to step in, but he was making her feel too good to care.   
"Oh God." Sierra panted.  
Steve ate her like she was his last meal. The slurping and sucking noises he made filled her bedroom. Steve was a man obsessed. He continued finger fucking her until she screamed, and drank her orgasm dry.   
Sierra was reeling, she didn't even notice Steve sit up and lined himself up against her. She felt his cock brush up against her clit and she whined.   
She reached over and grabbed a condom out of her beside drawer, and handed it to him. Steve slipped it on, and immediately pushed in, moaning as he bottomed out.   
"You're so tight baby. Just relax."   
Sierra was trying her best not to scream again since it was 6 AM, she's never been with someone so big. It hurt but it was the best pain she'd ever experienced. Tears ran down her face, Steve hadn't even moved yet, he wanted to make sure she was ok first.   
"Ok babygirl. I'm going to move now."   
She nodded, her body tense from the fullness of him.  
He rocked his hips, and the most delicious moan fell from her lips. He needed more. Sierra made the most beautiful faces and he loved that he was the reason behind it. She felt so good, she was so tight and wet. He could do this all day.   
Sierra opened her eyes and saw Steve looking at her, the blue in his eyes gone, he smiled at her. One hand was on her hip, and the other was playing with her nipple. Every part of her electric, and overstimulated. She felt bad not interacting with him, she licked her finger and reached down and rubbed her clit and watched him and bit her lip. Steve groaned out loud at the sight. She was so fucking sexy.   
He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Sierra stared up at him, his perfect body shiny with sweat. This was by far the most beautiful man she ever saw in her life and he was inside her. If anyone ever asked her if she ever thought she'd be sleeping with Captain America, she'd laugh until her sides hurt. His cock was huge, she'd feel sore for a while. She didn't know what to do with her hands, one went to her clit which he seemed to enjoy, the other went behind her head, holding onto the rail of her bed. The coil in her tightened and was about to snap. Steve already knew it by the look on her face. He was right there with her.  
"That's right baby. Come for your Captain."  
Not giving a shit about her neighbors anymore, Sierra screamed, and clenched around him. A few hard thrusts later and Steve emptied himself in the condom. Taking it off and throwing it away. 

He laid beside her, totally satisfied and spent. Sierra was spinning, her body on fire, convincing herself she didn't imagine the last 18 hours. Steve took her hand in his, sighing contently.   
"You ok doll?"   
Fighting her insecurities and anxiety, "More than ok." She smiled.   
Sierra got up and walked to the bathroom, wrapping her robe around herself as she left.   
Steve watched her every move, laying on the bed. As she walked down the hall, she heard her phone. She got it off the couch, and saw a multitude of messages. Most of them were from Lisa.   
2:24 AM "Bitch you BETTER be getting some all American ass right now!"  
2:36 AM "Remember to ride him into the mattress!!!"   
3:48 AM "PLEASE tell me how big he is!!😝😉😩"   
4:05 AM "Oh shit girl... His fine ass friend came back! I'm flying high with Falcon tonight! 🍆🍑 Wish me luck😘😘"   
Sierra giggled at her friends messages. 

Ms Danvers texted her as well.   
8 AM "Hi Sierra, I have a feeling you're busy, but I'm giving you the night off tonight. I'll see you Thursday. Tell Steve he owes me! :)"

Steve's voice made her look up.  
"Sweetie, be ready by 6. I'll be back to pick you up."   
"Will you really be back?" She teased.  
"Oh yes. I will. You better believe that."   
"Wanna tell me what we're doing? So I can dress accordingly?"   
"The Yankee game tonight. So now you know." He smiled.  
He walked to her placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll see you later."   
"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety .... It sucks

Sierra really hoped Steve would come back. Her anxiety kept screaming at her. 

'He got what he wanted, he's not coming back.' Her mind relentlessly taunted her.

She shook the negative thoughts as much as she could. She threw herself into her usual Saturday routine, she took the sheets off the bed and threw them in the washing machine. She wasn't supposed to have one, but her landlord was cool. While the clothes were in the dryer, she took a shower and left to get her nails done. She also went to the grocery store and stocked up on essentials. The errands took her mind off wondering if she'd ever see Steve again. 

Sierra called Lisa to see how her night with Falcon went.   
"Good evening and good morning hooker!" Sierra yelled into the phone.  
"Shhh! He's still here!" Lisa whispered.  
"Oh my God! You lie! You did sex!? Lisa, Lisa, Lisa! I'm shocked!" Sierra giggled.   
"I KNOW you're not talking. You went home with a super solider."  
Sierra heard shuffling, Lisa must've gotten up to go talk to her in another room.  
"He came back looking for your boo thing, and I told him y'all left, so we kicked it for a while and I took his fine ass home." Lisa laughed.   
"Yeah, yeah who cares? What I wanna know is how was the D!?"  
"Bitch you first!"   
"Actually, I am surprised I can walk. But he made this rule of no sex and as he walked me inside guess who was waiting in front of my door?"   
"Spill it hoe!"  
"Jason!"  
"You lie like a damn rug!"  
"So of course, Steve made him leave. But he told Jason I'm his girl now."   
A loud scream could be heard, Sierra had to move the phone away to save what was left of her hearing.   
"Lisa. You know you woke him now right?"   
"Who cares?! You are Captain America's girl! Do you not realize how awesome this is!? I always told you you'd find a great man, and you find the greatest there ever was. After everything you've been through, you deserve this. Enjoy it boo."   
"Ugh here you go getting all emotional. It was sex. He's supposed to take me out tonight, but I don't think he's coming back. He got what he wanted."  
Sierra heard Lisa giggle and whisper "Sam stop!" She spoke up, "Listen here you beautiful bitch. I'm sick of you doubting yourself. He will be back so shut up and get ready. I gotta go ok? Love you."   
"Love you more. Make sure you use protection!" Sierra laughed and hung up.

In true New Yorker tradition, Sierra had a NY Yankee jersey in her closet. She threw on a black pair of leggings and blue Nikes. It was a perfect May day, the weather was warm but not hot.  
At 6 on the dot, her doorbell rang. There stood Steve with a bouquet of daisies, and a wide smile and a similar Jersey with jeans.  
"Oh my God! These are beautiful! Thank you!" She gushed.   
Steve bent down and gave her a kiss, but she yanked him around his neck, and slipped her tongue in. She was so happy to see him, shutting up that voice in her head that he wasn't coming.  
"Wow doll! I'll remember to bring flowers more often. Let's go. Game starts at 7." 

They climbed into the same giant SUV from the night before, Bucky was in the back.  
"Oh hi! We haven't been introduced. Sierra."   
"You know I know who you are." Bucky smirked.   
"Bucky."   
"Sorry about Bucky doll. He loves baseball. He said he will not bother us." Steve glared at Bucky in the backseat.   
"It's ok. I've never been to a Yankee game so this should be fun."   
"You've never been?!" The soldiers echoed.   
Sierra shrugged her shoulders, "Only a Mets game."   
"Boooo!" Bucky yelled from the back. Everyone laughed. 

Steve had to concentrate while he was driving, Sierra's thighs looked so sexy in her leggings. He could see the tank she had on under the Jersey. Just a little cleavage was showing. He thought about the morning with her all day, he often zoned out when he got back to the tower. Bruce had to snap in his face a few times to get him to pay attention.  
He hated that Bucky tagged along, but once the game was over, he'd send him on his way. Alone. He didn't forget what she said in Burlington. "That man is thicc." She was his, and this morning proved it. 

As they walked in, Steve got them matching hats that they put on. A few people noticed him as they walked in, so he stopped to take pictures and sign autographs. Sierra didn't mind, she found it cute.  
Steve got them great seats, Sierra was impressed. Bucky got up and went to the concession stand.   
"This is awesome! Thank you Steve." Sierra leaned over and kissed his cheek. She got butterflies in her stomach when she saw his cheeks turn pink.   
"You're welcome doll."   
Bucky came back with 8 hot dogs, 2 tubs of popcorn, 2 extra large beers and a small slushy for Sierra.   
"Jesus Bucky! How much food did you think we would eat?"   
He frowned, "Oh you wanted food too?"   
Sierra laughed hysterically, realizing he bought all that food for himself.   
The game was fun, they tried to start a wave, with no success. Steve kept his hand on Sierra's thigh the whole time. They took a few selfies together and Steve stole one of Bucky's hot dogs. 

Sierra hadn't had such a good time in so long.  
"Thank you Steve. This has been such a great day." She leaned against his broad body.  
"You're more than welcome sweetie." He kissed her head.

They all walked out after the 6th inning, Sierra and Steve hand in hand. Bucky right behind.   
"All this baseball makes me miss when I used to play." Sierra sighed.  
"You used to play?" Bucky asked.  
"Yeah until my accident. I got into a bad car accident a few years ago. Messed up my arm and my neck. Took a lot of physical therapy but I stopped playing."   
A idea struck Steve. Bucky must've noticed, and he yawned dramatically, "Well guys, I'm going to head to the tower. I'm beat. You two have fun now!" He smiled and went to hail a cab. 

"Now that he's gone, want to do something else?" He smiled.  
"Sure. It's not like I have to work tonight. By the way Ms Danvers said you owe her one." She raised a eyebrow at him. "I wonder why she said that?"   
He threw his arm around her, "Wellll maybe it's cause I asked her to give her most beautiful waitress the night off so I can give her a proper date."   
"You are too cute, you know that?"   
"Only for you." He kissed her. 

They drove out to Jersey, a golf course. The place was kind of old, but he knew the owner.   
He helped her out of the SUV, and she wondered where they were. She looked around and saw the batting cages, and turned to Steve who was paying the man in the booth. He grabbed helmets and bats.  
"I haven't done this since before my accident."   
"Don't worry doll it's just us. Take your time."

Sierra took off her jersey and wrapped it around her waist and grabbed a bat. Steve found it hard to focus. Her breasts were out on display and every step or movement made them jiggle. The way she pushed her ass out to swing, drove him insane. When she hit a ball, she jumped up and down and did a little dance, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Um Steve, something wrong?" 

Sierra almost hit him with the bat when he came up behind her, his hands on her hips. Breathing down her neck.   
"Oh! Sorry doll. Just wanted to help you a bit."   
Sierra turned and faced him, moving the helmet up so she could stare into his eyes.  
"Oh really? What do I need help with? Just FYI, I had a athletic scholarship for softball. Maybe you're trying to cop a feel, so let me help you."   
She unwrapped the jersey from her waist and moved his hands to her ass. She pressed her chest against his, amazed by his reaction to her. The blue in his eyes were gone, replaced by a predatory look. 

Playing coy, "So what did I need help with?"   
"Your clothes." He replied instantly.  
Sierra laughed, "Oh Captain, we had sex this morning. Was that not enough? Besides, YOU made a rule of no sex."   
"I lied."   
"Captain America is not a liar. So let's try that-"  
Steve cut her off and kissed her.   
They drove back to Brooklyn eager to finish the night together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sierra woke up naked in Steve's arms Sunday morning. The events of last night aching between her legs. Steve was insatiable. They went back to her house and did it two more times. In the shower and in her bed after the shower. She finally returned the favor, giving him a blowjob in the shower. It was the sexiest thing she's ever done, Steve stood under the water, her on her knees looking up at him. She had to pace herself, he was the biggest she ever had. 

Sierra snuck out of bed to make breakfast, grabbing a t-shirt and panties from the drawer as she left the bedroom. She threw the clothes on while she brushed her teeth.   
"Now that's a nice sight to wake up to." Steve said as he walked into the kitchen.   
Sierra was at the stove, a Captain America shirt on.   
"Not as nice as the view I've got." Sierra smiled.  
Steve walked in, clad in jeans and no shirt.   
Sierra made him pancakes, bacon and eggs.  
"Aren't you eating doll?" He frowned at her.   
"Oh. I will in a bit. I just want coffee. Want some?"  
"I will stay here to make sure you eat."   
"I will. I have work in the morning, and I don't think I can handle you all night again."  
"Oh that's right. The receptionist position."   
"Yeah I work at JBL. They are injury lawyers. They got me such a great settlement, I had to stick with them."   
"From the car accident right? So if you got a settlement, why are you working two jobs?"  
"Keeps me busy. If I stay here all day, I'd legit lose my damn mind. They got me $450,000. I took $50,000 and paid my rent and bills in advance. I bought my parents a house in Orlando, they left New York and will never come back. Mami and Papi's heart is in Florida. $300,000 is in CDs, earning interest. I work two jobs to stay out of the house. And like I said before living in Brooklyn isn't cheap. Besides, Lisa got me the job at Gold Star, so we could hang out."   
"Wow. Beautiful and smart. How did I get so lucky?"   
"Oh please stop it Sir."

Before he could answer, his phone rang.   
"I gotta take this doll, excuse me."   
"Of course."   
Sierra walked down the hall back to her bedroom, to grab more clothes and intent on having another shower.   
"Hey doll. I have to head out. Tony is calling some emergency meeting or something."   
"Must be important if it's on a Sunday."   
"For his sake, it better be."   
Sierra laughed, "No worries, we can make plans when you're free." 

They made plans for dinner that Wednesday night after work.  
The next afternoon, Sierra clocked out for lunch and got up from her desk. As she walked out the building, "Lunchtime right?"   
Steve was standing on the sidewalk, leaning on his SUV.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Taking my girl to lunch."  
Steve gave Sierra the once over, she was in a navy silk blouse and a black pencil skirt and blue heels. Her hair in a bun.  
"Jesus doll. This is how you dress for work?"   
"Why? What's wrong with it? I work at a law firm, I have to dress this way."  
"That is true, but damn its sexy."   
"If you say so sir." 

They walked down the block, going to the pizza shop Sierra regularly went to for lunch. Steve got a slice and Sierra got a beef patty with cheese.   
"Never had one of those before."  
"Want some?"  
"Sure."  
Steve's beard tickled Sierra's fingers as she held up the patty to his lips. He took a bite, then proceeded to eat it all, and having to go back to the counter and order two more. Another for himself and one to replace Sierra's. 

Steve took her lunch everyday that week until Wednesday. He had to leave on a mission Thursday morning. He would be back Saturday. Sierra told him they could postpone their date, but he wouldn't hear it.   
She walked out the building, dressed in a black blouse and red skirt, she saw him. Steve dressed in a white button down and black slacks, he was right outside her job, another bouquet in his hand. Roses this time. Sierra couldn't get over his sweetness, immediately kissing him before he could hand them to her. 

They went to a small Chinese restaurant on Canal Street. They sat in the back, so they could be alone. Steve wanted to know more about Sierra, and she wanted to know about him, the real him not what the history books said.   
They talked for hours, Steve learning she was the baby of the family. The reason she got custody of Alexia was because her parents were in Florida and she was the closest relative. She had a love of sports, even though she was big, it didn't stop her from anything. She even played pee wee football when she was a kid, much to Papi's delight. She loved to ride bikes, roller skate, and go hiking. 

Sierra learned Steve could draw and sketch, very well in fact. She was curious what it was like to live with Tony Stark and Thor. They had such huge personalities on TV, living with them must've been tough. Steve offered to take her to the tower to meet them, but Sierra instantly refused. He told her about his friendships with Sam and Bucky, their constant bickering and fights.   
They walked out the restaurant close to midnight. It got a little chilly, so Steve gave her his leather jacket that Sierra would only give back in exchange for a kiss.

For the next two months, their relationship blossomed. Steve stayed at her apartment most nights. Especially after missions, right after debriefing, he'd be on his way to Brooklyn. He kept clothes and toiletries there for that purpose. Sierra refused to go to his apartment at the tower. Her weight may not have been an issue with him, but what about his friends?   
Sierra quit Gold Star, so she could spend her weekends with him. Ms Danvers wasn't mad about it, she smiled and told her if she wanted to come back she could.

Sierra's biggest fear came true when he told her about his birthday party that was being thrown by Mr Tony Stark.   
"I can't sit this out can I?"   
"It's my birthday party Sierra. I want you by my side. I can finally introduce everyone to my girlfriend."  
"Ugh. Ok ok."   
"Besides you'll have Lisa, Sam told me she's coming too."   
"But Steve, you know I'm not model material. They are only going to see my weight."   
"Sierra. I don't care about anyone's opinion. I love your body." Steve narrowed his eyes at her.   
"Ok. Ok. I will call Lisa to find a dress. I'm pretty sure this is fancy shit." Sierra giggled.  
"Just forewarn your friends your girlfriend is chunky. Don't want any surprises you know."

Steve hated when she spoke so lowly of herself. In his eyes she was beautiful, and he didn't know how she couldn't see it herself. She also liked to provoke him, it made their sex life even more spicy than it already was.

Steve grabbed her jaw, and made her look at him.  
"You. Are. Beautiful. You understand?" He growled at her.  
Sierra smiled, she knew it worked. Moving his hand down to her neck, "Maybe I don't understand. What YOU going to do about it?" Sierra's eyes always had a little gold in them when she was being mischievous.   
Truth was she wasn't being totally mischievous, there was truth to what she said, she always thought Steve deserved someone better. Someone physically better. Sierra had been big her whole life, and that's how she was staying. Just because she accepted it didn't mean he had to.

"Come here."  
"I'm sitting next to you. Where you want me to go?" Sierra smiled again, his hand still on her throat.  
"Sierra. You're testing my patience."   
"Isn't that what I do best?" 

Sierra climbed into his lap on the couch, the movie playing in the background, illuminating their bodies. Steve pulled off the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and saw a black lace teddie underneath. Steve's jaw dropped, he didn't know she was hiding that under the shirt.   
"It just came today. It's from Fenty. Like it?" Sierra bit her lip. "Steve please don't rip it, I like this one Ok?"   
"Ask me nicely."   
"Steven, please don't rip this off me."   
"Remind me to thank Rihanna for this."   
Steve wasted no time, he ripped the lace number right off of her, ignoring her whines.   
He grabbed her face again, bringing her in for a harsh kiss. Sierra happily obliged, biting on his lips for good measure. Steve could be the most gentle lover or a fuck crazed maniac. Sierra loved them both. She grinded her pussy against his sweats, desperate to create friction. Steve moved to her neck, biting and kissing.   
"I will never get enough of these tits of yours. All for me." Steve put a nipple in his mouth.  
"Ugh. Take this shit off already." Sierra moaned and yanked his t-shirt off, and dug her nails in his shoulders. Steve winced but did not stop.  
"Go to the bedroom." He commanded.  
Sierra knew who she was getting, the maniac showed himself, and she happily strolled down the hallway.   
All that was left of her lingerie was around her waist, as Steve ripped it down the middle. Discarding what was left of it, she sat on the bed and awaited instruction from her Captain.   
She didn't need any foreplay, she was soaked from being in his lap.   
Steve walked into her bedroom, naked and ready.   
"Assume the position."   
Trying her best not to smile, "Yes Sir."   
She turned around, and got on her knees, her back arched and her ass in the air.   
Steve thought back to the night he watched her in the bar, her back wasn't as arched as it was now. Sierra was surprisingly flexible, she credited it to years of sports and a semester or two of ballet. A smack resonated through the room, followed by a loud moan. Sierra dug her nails into the sheets.  
"Look at you, soaked and I barely touched you. Do you think you deserve your Captain's cock?"   
"Yes! Please! I'll be good. I promise." She whined.   
Steve gave her no notice, and slammed right into her. Sierra clenched around him, she still wasn't accustomed to his size.  
"Tight as always. Just for me. Then you want to make it tighter."   
Steve showed Sierra no mercy, pummeling into her. Steve placed his forearm on her back, forcing her to arch into him even more. When she couldn't take it anymore, he took her hands and held them behind her back, having absolute control over her.  
Steve pulled out of her, causing her to cry out. He turned her around, so she was on her back, and he pounced on her again.   
"I wanna see that pretty face when you cum."   
Sierra's nails dug into his back, she was close and he knew it. He always knew when she was about to cum. It was like God gave him a map to her body. The pressure was overwhelming, Sierra shut her eyes and let go. Steve still didn't let up. Still riding her last orgasm, he reached down and rubbed her clit, never stopping his assault on her with his cock. Making her scream out louder.   
"Just one more for me baby."   
Unable to speak, she simply nodded.   
To finally push her off the edge, he let go of her clit and grabbed her throat, knowing she liked it rough. Her orgasm was paralyzing. She clenched around him making his release come with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to pop off in a min... Stay with me 😉😁


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a dick.... Am I sorry about it??? Ehhh not really but I love Tony I swear

Sierra was meeting everyone for the first time. Well she had met Bucky, Sam, Natasha and Scott. But this was the official introduction. She would be introduced as his girlfriend. Everything had to be perfect. She never had a reason to need a ball gown, but this was his birthday party after all. She searched high and low all week with Lisa to find the perfect dress. She had reservations, but this was the prettiest dress she could find. The dress was tulle, with a fitted bodice. Sierra's trusty black corset helped suck her in a bit. She found cute black heels that were hidden underneath.

She stared at herself, the sweetheart neckline of her dress showed way more of herself than she preferred, but Steve lit up when she walked out her bedroom in it. 

"I look like a big black cream puff." She whined.  
"No you don't. You look beautiful doll." 

Sierra's makeup was flawless and she did her hair in a low bun, with a few strands falling around her face.  
Steve looked so handsome in his tux, he shaved his beard and his blonde hair was slicked back. 

Steve gifted her a beautiful necklace, a bright solitaire diamond that sat just above her breasts. It was a nice contrast to the black dress.  
"This is beautiful Steve. Thank you! But it's your birthday. Why am I getting a gift?"  
"Cause you're my gift."  
"Oh God. You're so cheesy." Sierra smiled. 

The limo ride was fun, she kept prying him off of her.  
"Steve stop! You're going to mess up my make up. Wait till we get home, and you can mess it up later." She winked at him.  
"Ugh ok. But when we get home your ass is mine." He grinned.  
"It always is." She smiled back.  
"Steve?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"Umm I know we're on our way but, are you sure these people aren't going to comment on my....weight? I mean you should be walking in with a supermodel. Not me."  
"Sierra, we've talked about this. I adore you just the way you are. You're my girl and that's that." He said sternly.  
"Ok Captain. I was just asking." She gave a half hearted salute. 

Sierra was scared, there was no doubt about that. She took Steve's arm and gripped it for dear life as they walked into Tony Stark's party. It was all so much, too much in fact. There were so many people, and heads turned seeing Captain America walk in. The attention then turned to the woman on his arm. She instantly felt unworthy. Her anxiety made her dig her nails into his bicep, which he took notice of.  
"Sweetheart it's fine."  
"No it's not. They are all wondering why I'm holding onto you. They probably think I'm some crazy groupie."  
"Well then let's make them stop wondering."  
Steve swooped down, taking her into his arms and planted a dramatic kiss on her lips. Sierra squealed then kissed him back. Some aww's were heard but that did not stop her from turning bright red and wanting to turn tail and run.  
"I hate you. You know that?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Keep lying to yourself sweetheart." He smirked.

They walked arm in arm until they came up to Tony Stark himself.  
"Well, well, well. THIS is the mystery woman! Thanks for taking one for the team. Tony Stark." Tony reached his hand out for Sierra to shake.  
Sierra shook his hand, "Sierra Esposito. What exactly did I take for the team?" She had to ask.  
"His sexual frustration! We've been telling him for years to wet his whistle! Looks like it's dripping! "  
"Oh. My. God." Steve groaned.  
"It's ok Steve. I did ask." Sierra smiled at him.  
"Well, you're welcome I guess?" She shrugged then looked at Steve, "You want a drink? I need one right now."  
"I can go get it sweetie."  
Not wanting to he left alone with Tony,  
"Oh no! I'll go hun. You want a beer?"  
He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
Sierra walked off to the bar and left the men to themselves.  
She needed a strong drink, one that would at least mellow her out a bit. She ordered herself a martini and Steve's beer. She inhaled it at the bar as soon as it was given to her. She made a sour face, and turned to go give her boyfriend his drink. She saw Steve, he was with Tony, Bucky, Sam and Thor.  
She got closer but kept her distance, maybe they were discussing Avenger business. She could still hear them though.  
"So that is the lady that stole the Captain's heart?" Thor boomed.  
"Yeah that's her." Steve smiled, not turning around.  
"Yeah. She's kept him away from us and that's who he's running to after missions." Bucky smirked.  
"She is pretty, but rather round isn't she?" Thor continued.  
"Yeah Cap. I never saw you as a chubby chaser. Or is the proper term BBW? But more cushion for the pushing I bet. I know you're strong but she doesn't get on top does she? But I digress. Fat girls need love too right?" Tony snickered. They all laughed, including Steve.  
Tony pointed to a woman in the crowd, "See Rogers? That's the kind of woman we expected you to walk in with."  
Steve actually looked, and seemed impressed with Tony's choice.  
Sierra's eyes welled up. She knew this would happen. Feelings of shame and hurt invaded her, then anger. She slammed the beer on the nearest table, and turned for the exit.  
Bucky saw her, and pointed it out to Steve.  
Sierra made it to the elevator when he caught up to her.  
"Where are you going?" He turned her around to see tears running down her face.  
"I heard them! I knew it! I was never going to be good enough for you. I fell in love with you for nothing!" Sierra cried. She ripped the necklace off and hurled it at him. Neither of them said the L word yet, and this is how he found out.  
"Go find someone physically appealing and leave me the fuck alone. I told you before, no one wants the fat girl." She stepped in the elevator and closed it instantly. Steve looked down to the broken necklace, cursing himself, he loved her too.

The cab ride back to Brooklyn was a blur. She cried the whole way. She turned her phone off, she didn't want to speak to him.  
To spite Steve, she used a card he gave her for emergencies, giving the cabbie a $100 tip. Sierra ran into Gold Star, hysterical. Lisa was behind the bar and saw her. Sierra didn't want to go home, figuring Steve would go there and she didn't want to see him.

"Are you ok!? What are you doing here?!"  
Sierra could barely get the words out.  
Lisa was supposed to meet Sam at the party later, so she was in a long black dress and shiny heels.  
Lisa pulled her behind the bar, and rubbed her back. Sierra was able to tell her what happened and what she heard and saw.  
Lisa saw red. She walked off with her phone in her hand.  
Sierra ran after her, "Don't call him, Li. I don't want to see him and if you call, he'll know to come here. Go to the party. You never saw me."  
"Sierra no."  
Sierra grabbed her arm, "You. Never. Saw. Me. Understand?"  
Lisa looked away, "Sierra. I'm not comfortable with this. How can I be around him when I know this? You think I'm not going to bitch slap Sam when I get there?"  
"You can and will go. Go see your man and don't hit him."  
"You're such a damn Scorpio. You're going radio silent aren't you?" Lisa shook her head.  
"Yes."  
"At the very least, take my keys. I'll stay at Sam's tonight."  
"Ok. I love you."  
"I love you more." 

Lisa ordered Sierra a uber, she fell asleep on the couch in her dress. Lisa woke her up the next morning.  
"Hey love are you ok?"  
"I'll be ok." Sierra said while undoing her hair.  
"Steve wasn't there when I got there. I think he left looking for you. Sam's outside babe. He knows you're here."  
"Don't worry. Let him in. I'm leaving."

Sierra slipped her heels back on, and stepped outside onto Lisa's porch.  
"Hey Sierra. I'm so sorry about last night." He avoided looking at her.  
"Yeah. I'm sure you are. If you're truly sorry, don't tell Steve you saw me." 

Sierra turned her phone back on, it chimed nonstop. She ignored all the messages and missed calls and ordered a uber to the Bronx. 

It was hot by the time she pulled up to St Raymond's. She slipped her shoes off again and walked through the cemetery, not wanting to get caught in the grass. She walked the long aisles of tombstones until she knelt down. 

Alexia Esposito. 

It had been a while since she came. She cleared the flowers her mother left from her last trip up from Florida. She sat on the grass, and paid her respects to her niece and got up to walk out. A man stood at the entrance.  
"Bucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this first then worked backwards... I know breakups very well


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?"  
"You know why I'm here." He replied cooly.  
"Actually I don't. If he's with you, you two can be on your way. I don't want to see either of you right now."  
"Let me at least take you home Sierra."  
"No. Matter of fact, how did you find me?"  
"Find my iPhone. You should really turn that off, sweetie."  
"First of all, I'm not your fucking sweetie. I'm not his either. I was a fetish to him or something. After all, fat girls need love too right?" Sierra spat.  
"You know it's not true Sierra. He cares about you. He's been out all night looking for you."  
"To do what!? Apologize? It's evident he doesn't care. Let's get one thing straight. I was this size the entire time. He pursued me not the other way around. He chased ME." Sierra pointed to her chest as she yelled at Bucky.  
"He's at your apartment waiting, just talk to him."  
"Great! Now I can't go home, and I just want to take this fucking dress off." Sierra was over it.  
Bucky came behind her and picked her up, taking her to the car. Sierra didn't fight, or rather she couldn't. Bucky was much stronger than her. 

She got in the back of his SUV, and stared out the window the entire ride to Brooklyn.  
"Ok doll. We're here."  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
She got out of the car and pushed Bucky aside, not wanting his help. They walked to her door, Steve was standing there.  
"Sierra, I, I'm-"  
"Yeah. I'm sure you're so sorry. Right? You know what? I'm not even hurt anymore. I need to be alone." Anger was all she felt.  
She moved him aside, putting the key in the door.  
"Doll, please talk to me."  
Sierra walked in, she knew she couldn't stop him with the door. Steve followed her in.  
Sierra took off her shoes, and unzipped her dress, holding it against her. She turned to Steve, "Speak."  
Steve looked around, unsure of what to say first.  
Sierra's insecurities were tenfold now, she couldn't get undressed around him. She walked to her bedroom and slammed the door, never looking back at him. She let her dress fall to the floor.   
Then she looked at her bed, and wanted to cry all over again. She forgot his surprise she set up before they left.  
"I ❤ YOU"  
Written in rose petals on her bed. A large box on the dresser. She was going to give him the present when they got home last night. The box consisted of a vintage watch, a photo album she took time to put together. Some of them, and some of him and the guys. She left a few pages blank so he could fill it in as he wished. Lastly, a beginner's bondage set. Steve had causally mentioned it once. So Sierra got one so they could try it out together. All her emotions bubbled to the surface, and she grabbed her robe and opened the door to go to the bathroom, and bumped into Steve.  
"Move out of the way please."  
"Sierra. I'm sorry."  
"Steve, you know I'm physically incapable of pushing you, so please get away."  
Steve looked behind her and saw the bed, he looked to her again, but was unable to speak. 

Those hazel eyes that he adored were filled with so much sadness, he hated he was the reason behind it. 

"Get out of my apartment." The finality of her tone hurt most of all. He fucked up and he knew it. 

Sierra stomped down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. Steve heard the shower turn on.  
Sierra heard her front door open then close.  
She swallowed her tears, she knew that was the end of them. 

She walked out and grabbed her phone. She blocked him, Bucky and Sam.  
As she read through the messages from Steve, she found one from a unknown number.

"Hi Sierra, this is Pepper Potts. I was informed of what my husband said and I wanted to talk to you." 

Sierra thought it over, and even though what Tony said was incredibly hurtful, Steve didn't defend her. And as grateful as she was that Pepper reached out to her, she didn't want to discuss it anymore.

"Hi Mrs Potts, I appreciate you're reaching out, but the blame lies with my former boyfriend, as he stood there and laughed at what your husband said. Thank you immensely for contacting me, but it is not necessary. Have a great day." 

Sierra then emailed her job and asked for some personal time off. If Steve went looking for her there he wouldn't find her. 

Now came the purge of removing Steven Rogers from her life and heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve sent flowers daily, which Sierra never accepted or gave away to her neighbors, after they were left in front of her door. Mrs. Ramirez next door loved the flowers, but would constantly tell Sierra to forgive the man who could make her scream like she did.  
"Solo perdónalo si el sexo es bueno."(Just forgive him cause the sex is good) She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed much to Sierra's annoyance. 

Lisa would check on Sierra daily, trying to convince her to eat or get out of the house to no avail. Sierra barely slept or ate and wouldn't leave the house except for work. After two weeks of sulking, Lisa couldn't take it anymore. 

Lisa called Sierra's cousin Marc Anthony, explaining the situation and told him to bring his eccentric ass to Brooklyn, so they could take Sierra out and get her mind off Steve. 

They knew Sierra would want no parts of a night out, but Lisa knew Marc had ways of persuasion. He was a stylist, so he barged into Sierra's house that Saturday evening with a outfit complete with shoes. It broke his heart to see his cousin sitting on the couch in the dark, wrapped in a blanket, with horrible love movies playing on the TV. Adele was playing on the echo in her bedroom. It must be her infamous break up playlist.

"Ay pobrecita.(Poor baby) You can't do this to yourself. Come on. Go take a shower. We're going out. You're going to forget about him."  
"No!" Sierra pouted.  
"Go wash your ass Sierra. If I call Mami, you know what's gonna happen. Better yet let me call Papi?" He used his most persuasive argument immediately.

"Ugh, explain to me how you call MY parents Mami and Papi." Sierra groaned while getting off the couch. Sierra would've put up more of a fight, but Marc brought out the big guns instantly. 

"You're just lucky Mamá isn't alive. I'd make her smack you with the wooden spoon."

"Please don't talk to grandma's baby like that." Sierra threw the blanket at him.

Sierra did not need anyone calling her mom, or even worse, for her to come up from Orlando. Her Cuban mother was highly overprotective. If her mom knew she was depressed, she'd make her come back home. Sierra refused to leave NY, Alexia was buried here and someone had to be with her.

Her dad was even worse. Papi was a old school Italian who would kill for his children. Captain America or not, if Papi found out someone hurt his baby girl, there'd be hell to pay. 

Mami and Papi took Marc Anthony in when they were kids, and raised him as their own. Sierra was the baby, and her older sister Savannah was the now deceased troublemaker. 

Mamá was their grandmother, a sweetheart with a face of stone that contradicted her loving nature. Sierra was the favorite, as the baby of the family usually is.

"And to answer your question, I can call them that cause they raised me along with you. You know your aunt, my mom ain't shit. Now I'm breaking a date with a fine ass tinder match to cheer my baby up."  
"No! Not the guy from the Concourse?"  
"Yup. So wash your ass and go get dressed." He passed her the bag and grabbed the remote.

Sierra did as she was told, after showering she dressed in the clothes her cousin brought her.  
"Oh hell fucking no! My tits are on total display! I can't go out like this!"  
"Oh you can and will! It's not all see through so you can put on the faja (girdle) if you want." Marc yelled from the couch.  
"Hurry up! Lisa paid for a section!" 

'Of course she did. That damn woman! I just wanna be alone.' 

"Damn! You got La India, Adele and Keyshia Cole playing? This guy did you wrong did he?"

"Yes." Sierra answered quickly.

Sierra finished getting dressed, Marc gave her a black mesh bodysuit, sexy fitted black jeans and thigh high boots.  
"Thigh high boots in the summer? Really Anthony?!"  
"You look sexy so shut up. Finish your makeup so we can leave. And put your hair in a ponytail!" 

Marc ordered a uber and took them to the City. They walked through the crowded club, until they saw Lisa sitting on a couch with Sam. Sierra was about to turn around, but Marc grabbed her by her shoulders and sat her on the other side of the couch. Sam smiled and waved at Sierra, and she responded with a middle finger.  
"Ok. I deserved that."  
"Yes you did." Lisa shouted as she hugged Sierra.  
"Bitch! The sexiness!" Lisa made Sierra spin around.  
"Cause I'm a bomb ass stylist!" Marc yelled out.  
Sierra rolled her eyes at both of them, missing her breakup playlist and crappy love movies.  
Lisa and Sam got up to dance, and Sierra took the opportunity to drink. Lisa had ordered a bottle of vodka, and it came with bottles of cranberry and orange juice. After mixing about 90% vodka with 10% orange juice, she gulped down the drink, waiting for her buzz to come. The club was packed, people everywhere. The music was awesome. Before she knew it, her body was moving along with the rhythm.  
Marc grabbed her hand and they went to the dance floor.  
After a few songs, Sierra felt someone watching her, but shrugged it off.  
She went to the bar and ordered shots for her section. Pushing through the crowd she went and sat back down and waited for her shots. Sam and Lisa came back, but they were busy making out. Marc was on the dance floor, grinding on some random man. Lisa slid over to Sierra, "Hey love, I know you're mad he's here. He paid for the section and he's really sorry."  
"Yeah just like Steve I bet." She rolled her eyes in Sam's direction. "It's fine, Li." Sierra sighed.  
The feeling of someone watching her wouldn't go away, but the club was too packed to notice anyone. She decided if someone was watching her, she'd give them a show. She was heartbroken after all, and it makes you act irrationally. The waitress came up with her shots, and she downed 2 immediately.  
"Hey! There's my bitch! She's coming back!" Lisa laughed.  
"Yup! I'm single and I'm going to live my best life!" Sierra got up and danced. Lisa smacked her ass, and they laughed just like old times. 

Sierra went to the dance floor. She danced alone, just the way she preferred it. She wasn't buzzed anymore, she was drunk and she danced and sang along to the music. A large hand wrapped around her waist and a even larger body pressed up against her.  
"Well, well, what a gorgeous sight." The voice whispered in her ear, instantly sobering her.  
Sierra froze, she knew that voice anywhere, "Get off of me Bucky. What are you doing here?"  
"Holding a spot for Steve."  
"Let me go!"  
"I will in a minute."  
"Why are you always the one who finds me?"  
"Surveillance sweetie. It's nice to see you go somewhere besides work and home."

Sierra looked around the club, desperate to find someone, anyone she knew to help get Bucky off of her. She didn't want to see Steve, she wasn't ready to see him.  
"Bucky, please. I'm not ready to see him." Sierra panicked.  
"That's not your call doll."  
Sierra saw him, his huge body emerged from within the crowd, until they came face to face.  
Bucky finally let her go and walked off, leaving them to stand there awkwardly. 

Steve looked a little worse for wear. He hadn't shaved, and his hair was all over the place, and he looked like he dressed in a hurry. He had the saddest look on his face  
Sierra's heart wanted to reach out and hug him, but her brain made her stay put. So she stood there biting her lip, avoiding his eyes.  
"You look beautiful." He sighed, staring at her face.  
"I was waiting to hear fat. Don't you see all the wonderful skinny women here tonight?" Sierra put her hand on her hip.  
"Sierra please! I'm so sorry. I'm going crazy without you."  
"You'll live. You're a superhero after all." Sierra turned to walk away, and he caught her hand.  
"I'm getting very tired of men putting their fucking hands on me."  
"What men?"  
"Did you not just see Bucky? You need to let me go."  
Sierra walked to the entrance, in desperate need of air. She tried to stay strong, but she missed him terribly. She made it outside to the humid sidewalk. Steve was right behind her.  
"Ugh fine. You want to talk? I'm right here. What are you going to say besides sorry?"  
"I love you."  
"What?"  
"I know you don't believe me and you have every right to, I should've stood up for you. Like you told Bucky, I came after you." 

Sierra looked around, noticing people were staring at them. Mainly him, he is Captain America after all.  
"Steve, we have a audience."  
"I don't give a shit! Sierra Esposito I love you. I will never let someone ever talk about you that way again. I don't want any other woman but you. Please let me make it up to you." 

Sierra stood with her hands on her hips, "How?"  
"Come home with me."  
"Are you kidding me? Go to the same place that is filled with chauvinistic assholes, who judge people off of their body types? It's a no from me dog."  
"Sierra please."  
"I don't want to sleep with you." (A total lie)  
"Then don't. Just please come with me." 

Sierra's better judgement couldn't win against those blue eyes. She missed him so much, but Tony's words replayed in her mind the entire time.  
"Fine! Show me whatever it is you want to show me and then I'm going home."  
"Thank you doll."  
"Just don't."

They walked away and Steve hailed a cab. He kept trying to brush his leg against hers, prompting Sierra to move away, curled up in a corner of the car. Sierra refused to look at him, staring straight ahead and wouldn't speak. Steve was hurt, but he didn't press the issue. He hoped his plan would have her back in his arms. 

Sierra stood in front of Stark tower, terrified to go in. She knew what his friends thought of her, and she didn't want to see them ever again. Steve's hand took her from her thoughts, and they walked inside.

Sierra's heels were loud against the silence of the lobby. When they boarded the elevator, her flee instincts were screaming at her. When they got off, they walked down a hallway until he stopped at a door. Steve pushed it open and they walked inside. Sierra looked around, the apartment was very nice. The furniture was simple but expensive. Her eyes lingered on the king size bed in the corner. 

"So you finally got me back to your place? What's next? Tony's going to jump out and tell me how fat I am?" Sierra crossed her arms against her chest.

Steve said nothing, he took her hand and walked down to another door. Steve walked in and turned on the light. Sierra's hand went to her mouth, to hold back the gasp that was trying to escape. Steve's art room.  
Paintings, sketches and drawings lined the walls and easels. She walked in, her eyes looking at everything. Her hazel eyes stared back at her in every painting, sketch or drawing. He drew every curve, every roll, from her stomach to her hips and thighs. The body she hated but learned to accept. But it was different, that body was beautiful in those drawings and paintings. 

Her in bed, a sheet barely covering her, pink jeweled nails over her breasts. Her leaning on a bar, looking over her shoulder. One of her sitting on a couch in Steve's dress shirt, smiling. Another of her totally naked, her face in ecstasy. Her hugging Steve, her face buried in his chest, black/blonde hair was all that could be seen. Another with a familiar looking leather jacket, wrapped around her shoulders and laughing. Dressed in a black hoodie, ripped jeans and converse. The last one made her lose it. Her and a little girl, both smiling under large sunhats. It was Alexia. Sierra couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"These are all so beautiful, but this can't be me."  
"They are all of you. I always wished you'd see yourself as I saw you. There's no excuse for what I did, but please believe me when I say I am so sorry."

Sierra covered her face, and sobbed. She felt Steve's arms embrace her, and she hugged him back. He was warm, like always. She missed that. She missed the gentle way he would hold her, giving her security from the World. In between his arms was her safe place, and it killed her to not have it anymore. He squeezed her tighter, as if he knew she needed it.  
"I missed you baby." He whispered.  
Sierra sobbed again, unable to speak. She missed him too. 

Bucky called Steve telling him that Sierra was in a club. He gave up hope, figuring she was moving on. When Bucky described what she was wearing however, he got dressed in a hurry, he had to get her back. He was worried another man would see her vulnerable state and take advantage.  
Seeing her was a affirmation, she was his little Angel dressed sinfully as always. The all black ensemble was doing things to him, but that wasn't the time for that. Steve smelled her perfume, it was the one he liked that was a teddy bear for a bottle. He missed it so much. He was overjoyed she agreed to go back to the tower with him. He missed the closeness of her, trying to get closer in the cab, but she didn't reciprocate. He was down but not out. He finally got her to his home. Sierra's stare lingered on his bed, but he had to show her how much she meant to him first. Her eyes took in every picture he drew or painted with such intensity. She even didn't realize it was her. The feeling of having her back in his arms made Steve's heart jump for joy. All that mattered was that she was back where she belonged. She belonged with him. She belonged to him. 

Sierra suddenly pushed herself off him, backing away.  
"Sierra what's wrong?"  
"I, I can't Steve. I'm sorry."  
Sierra turned and walked away, Steve close behind.  
"Sierra. Just tell me what's wrong."  
Standing by the door she turned, "Tony was right."  
"About what?"  
"Me. I will always be this way, and you deserve someone better." Sierra opened the door.  
"Actually he doesn't deserve you." A voice said.  
"What?" Sierra turned, and saw Tony, Bucky and a pretty blonde haired woman, she assumed was Pepper.  
"What are you all doing here?" Steve asked the group.  
"Trying to convince her to forgive us." Tony answered.  
"You're a punk, so I knew you'd mess this up." Bucky said to Steve.  
"He didn't mess anything up. I can't be with him, knowing what you all think about me."  
"Sierra if I may?" Pepper stepped forward and took her hand.  
"Ok." Sierra answered hesitantly.  
"My husband is a asshole. In a attempt to be funny, he insulted you. But as my new executive assistant, if he does it again, which he won't, you can speak directly to me. It will be handled thoroughly."  
"Your what?" Sierra's eyes flew open.  
"The way you answered me was so eloquent and articulate, I have to recruit you. Whatever JBL is paying, we'll double it." Pepper smiled.

Sierra looked at Tony, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"How do YOU feel about this?"  
"Well I am sorry I hurt you. In regards to the position...If this is your daily attire, no complaints." He wolf whistled.  
Steve stood behind Sierra.  
"Please. Don't whistle at my girl."  
"We're sorry doll. Can you forgive us? Stevie loves you so you're one of us now." Bucky smiled at her.  
Sierra frowned, it was all so much so quickly. Before she could answer Pepper injected,  
"Well regardless if you forgive these morons or not, I will see you Monday morning." Pepper smiled and walked away.  
"I have to follow her, but I am sorry about what I said Sierra. You are a beautiful girl inside and out, especially seeing you in this." He smiled.  
Something snapped in Sierra.  
"You need to know something, I am more than this body. Regardless of what shape it is. MY fat ass got Captain America. So next time you want to comment on my weight or anyone else's, shut up. I know that's difficult for you, but give it a try. Matter of fact, I should take the job so you can see my fat ass here day in and out!" Sierra yelled at Tony, her Spanish accent sometimes came out when she was upset. Her ponytail swinging back and forth as she pointed her finger at him.  
Tony's jaw fell and Pepper smiled widely, happy Tony was told off, he deserved it.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at her outburst.  
Sierra was always so quiet and reserved whenever he saw her, and this was a welcome change.  
"Doll. You can't break up with Steve when you just told Tony off like that. You're perfect for him. I can't wait to tell everyone."  
Bucky gently nudged her back into the apartment.  
Steve stood behind her equally impressed and more so aroused. He only heard her accent when she spoke Spanish, and it was during sex or when she spoke to her mother on the phone.  
Sierra turned and shut the door in Bucky's face, "YOU Sir, have a lot of making up to do." She walked up to him.  
"I can do that all day." Steve smiled, "By the way, I told you to stop wearing that thing, you didn't need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end my friends! Thanks to anyone who read appreciate you!❤❤❤


End file.
